


A Couple Grand

by DemonsSingMeToSleep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Starkercest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsSingMeToSleep/pseuds/DemonsSingMeToSleep
Summary: First Tumblr prompt fill:abo with Uncle Tony being an alpha and Peter has presented as an omega in his first what and begs Uncle Tony to make it better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223





	A Couple Grand

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill on Tumblr. Peter's 16 in this as requesred

Tony smells him as soon as he enters the bedroom. He hears him a moment later. Soft, quiet little gasps that his ears pick up like they're being whispered into his ears.

The lights automatically turn on when he enters and he hears a squeal as his nephew scrambles to hide beneath the bedsheets. Tony's rumpled and stained bedsheets.

"Well, well," the alpha hums, darkly amused when Peter tries to hide his naked state.

"Uncle Tony!" he squeaks again, "Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?"

"Am I?" Tony raises a brow, mouth twisting into a leer. "Good thing I canceled it, huh? Would've missed… whatever this is."

He gestures towards his embarrassed and obviously naked nephew.

Peter is an attractive omega with wide honey brown eyes and wild curls that just begged to be grabbed and tugged. Fresh on the market as soon as he has his first heat.

The alpha takes an obvious sniff, Peter flushing pink when he sees him do it.

Tony closes the door behind him and loosens his tie.

"You know, it's a bit dangerous walking around for you," Tony says, voice low and silky smooth. "Smelling like you do. Like a bitch waiting to be mounted. Your first heat, I take it?"

The omega's eyes glaze over and he squirms. Tony's sheets are no doubt ruined by his slick.

"It's almost like you're trying to tempt some alpha into mating you." The words end in a growl but Tony leans against the closed door, the perfect picture of control.

Peter's chest heaves with the excited little pants he's making. A pink tongue wets his pretty mouth. It's almost adorable how he tries to focus on his uncle, those innocent brown eyes of his clouded with something new. Lust.

"I–" he stutters but Tony waits patiently. "I want it to be you, Uncle Tony. Want to be your omega."

The alpha quirks a brow and pretends to frown.

"Baby, sweetheart," he drawls, "You know omegas like you can't be mated until you're older."

Peter answers with a fierce scowl of his own.

"Omegas get mated all the time," he protests.

Tony gives him a look, one that makes him grip the sheets tighter in small fists.

"I'd have to pay a fine," Tony says like it matters. "A big, hefty one. Talking about multiple dollar signs."

Peter catches onto the fact that Tony doesn't say no.

"You can afford it," he challenges the alpha.

Tony smirks because he can, he definitely can.

"Not giving me much of an incentive, kid," Tony makes clear. "Why don't you… entice me a bit, hmm?"

His nephew's cute cheeks darken but he must want Tony more than he lets on because he lets go of the sheet. It falls to his lap, revealing pale, flushed pink skin. Cute pink little nipples that Tony would love to pinch and bite, just to hear the boy whimper.

"Good start," Tony says as he approaches the bed.

Peter's gaze follows his hand as it drifts down to his belt.

"Uncle Tony…" he breathes, voice tiny and breathless. He knows Tony will do it. He probably counted on the fact that his uncle never says no to him.

"Turn around, kid," Tony's voice is just short of a growl. "Head down. Ass up. Show your uncle how slick you got thinking about him. Show me that tight virgin hole of yours and I'll decide if it's worth dropping a couple grand to put my teeth on your neck."

Peter trembles as he does as he's told. Head down. Ass up. He goes right into the perfect presentation and he reaches back, spreading those round cheeks of his until Tony has the perfect view of his virgin hole.

Tony says nothing as he moves closer. The clink of his belt being undone says more than any words he could possibly say.

Peter's hole is so wet and there's even more slicking up his creamy thighs. His cute little cock hangs between them, also dripping wet.

Tony just wants to play with it, squeeze it and fondle it until his nephew squirms and cries.

Instead, he nudges his cockhead right against that perfect pink open. With one hand gripping the boy's hip, Tony pulls Peter back onto his cock just as he thrusts forward.

All that slick makes it so easy for Tony to slide right in with a satisfied grunt. Peter cries out, collapsing against his hold as he takes his first cock.

Tony doesn't let him relax though. He pulls the boy up with a hand in his hair, hauling him onto his knees. Tony's teeth dig into his neck, pearly whites sinking into his mating gland just as the alpha sinks balls deep into his tight body.

"Spoil you–" Tony grunts when Peter whimpers and squirms in ecstasy. He gives a harsh thrust, loosening the tight clutch Peter's insides have on his cock. "Never could say no to my sweet, sweet nephew. This what you wanted, Petey?"

The omega's body is tight with tension but Peter cries out.

"Yeah– Yeah, Uncle Tony!" Peter moans, clutching onto the alpha's arm as he's being fucked. "Wanted– this… You…!"

"You got me, baby boy," Tony growls into his ear, nipping it harshly. He fucks the boy nice and sweet but hard enough that his entire body jolts. "Gonna knot you, kid. Gonna keep knotting you over and over–" A harsh chuckle. "But that's what you wanted, isn't it. Well, you got it now, baby. Let's see how well you take it."

No matter what they warned about or what omegas were told in sex ed, nothing could truly prepare them for the knot. Even his sweet nephew, as smart as he was… The omega keened and jerked when he feels the knot starting to inflate.

Tony soothes him as best as he can but he doesn't let the omega go. This is the consequence of finding his nephew naked and heat ridden in his bed. This is what Peter wants and he's going to do it. Good thing the boy came to him first.

The knot is shoved in and Peter takes it so beautifully. Being knotted the first time… The rush of alpha cum and all those bonding pheromones overloading him.

Peter ends up falling forward, his body basically hanging from his uncle's knot. His cheek pressed against a propped up pillow, and his eyes are glazed over. Drool dribbles from his gasping mouth and Tony grunts as he delivers load after load into his nephew.


End file.
